Tetris Master
by DimensionDoor
Summary: Like the nightwish song Wishmaster, but a lot worse written. Ridiculous II/IX smut.


00 notes begin 00

Just a silly XigbarDemyx me and my RP partner hurled together. There isn't much of a plot, no matter how hard you look. _  
_

00 notes end / story begin 00

_Aaah... everything is so simple in the world of tetris._

Xigbar had been playing said game or at least four hours, and he was quite sure that Saïx and Xenmas were having sex in some distant corner of the grounds and Xaldin was probably making Axel choke on milk with his exaggerated toast-eating. It was hilarious, after all.

He regarded the level at the top of the screen with some degree of smugness – level 48. Two more, and he will have beaten his current record. He would have beaten it yesterday, but Marluxia had run in screeching about how he had been deflowered in his sleep, and Xigbar had been too busy laughing to see that green block of enigma that made those dreaded fucking words blare across the screen.

Later, everyone found that Marluxia had simply had a particularly disturbing dream about Xaldin.

And finally, the level was completed, and Xigbar did his momentary dance of victory before seating himself down and starting level 49.

_Curses. The melodious nocturne had wasted ten minutes of precious free time walking to the far end of the library in hope that it'd be abandoned and empty- therefore, giving him a nice empty space to practice in. It rather sucked having a room opposite Larxene's, as all the woman seemed to do was complain about noise, dirt, or appearance of her surroundings. _

_The labs had been a nice diversion for a while- nice acoustics, quite spacious really- Zexion had even complimented his playing- until Vexen had threatened to freeze his hands off if he made another sound. _

_So the musician wandered across what seemed like miles of plain white flooring to serenade the cobwebs that coated the bookshelves._

_And there was a dancing Xigbar, exactly where he had planned to sit._

_Hell, it could be worse._

_It could be Marluxia. _

_So Demyx tried his luck. Xigbar had been quite nice to him since he'd returned from that underworld mission alive. Water trickled down his sleeves and formed his sitar, held behind his back. "I'mma play for a bit... that okay?"_

_Perhaps asking for the freeshooter to cease that infernal music would be too much. _

"Do NOT," Xigbar muttered, not even bothering to look over at the musician. "Do NOT disturb the Tetris Master. Play all you fucking want, kid, but do NOT make me lose. I swear, I will make your every waking and sleeping moments a living hell. You can join Xaldin in 'The Corner'."

He had situated 'The Corner' next to the Superior and Saïx's usual room for fucking, so it was naturally the unhappiest place in the whole damn castle. Xaldin was placed there under the watchful eye of Marluxia, who took obscene pleasure in hearing the disgustingly overboard dirty-talk of the two complete maniacs.

He switched off the speakers to give Demyx his silence, the air penetrated only by the constant clicking of the mouse. Hopefully, it would drive the musician insane and he would leave and never come back.

And then, he could play Tetris in peace.

_Demyx should have just nodded, and began with a few gentle arpeggios. Rather, he burst out laughing._

"'_Tetris Master'? Dude, what the hell?! What kind of title is that?" He was tempted to ask who the hell still wasted their time playing tetris, but seeing as it was clearly a sensitive subject with the freeshooter, he let it be. _

"_Uhh, anyway.." He took a few steps back, perched on the (dusty) edge of the table. _

_Adjusting his instrument to sit easier across his legs, the musician sighed and played a nervous chord. It resonated nicely. Perfect. Annoyingly, his hesitance only seemed to piss the older male sat before him off, as the glare he was shooting intently at the monitor hardened. The blonde sighed, and set his fingers to strum a few lazy scales. _

Damn it. Why the fuck did he agree to letting the kid play? With each strum, he winced, and the mouse clicked the enigmatic blocks (of doom) into another position. He was losing, worryingly quickly.

"Fuck, man, if you wanna play, play something that doesn't hurt my fuckin' brain. Damn, that GRATES."

The Nobody's clicks became more frantic as he tried to level out the line, and he eventually did. His muttered swearing increased in volume as the game seemed to become harder. Frustrated growls and low hissed expletives followed with kicks to the desk from the now grouchy Xigbar.

Damn children.

_Demyx sighed. There really was no pleasing some people. Especially not the "Tetris Master", apparently. _

"_What would you rather I play?" the melodious nocturne drawled lazily, busy appreciating the softened sound his gloves made against the strings of his sitar. _

_With a muffled smirk, he directed his legato sound to a slightly tinny, half-assed version of "stairway to heaven"._

_Upon the other nobody's expression not changing at all, the blond added a small accompanying hum._

_He began to tap his foot. _

_This would hopefully come in handy preparing to run like hell from the freeshooters double-gunned wrath. _

'GAME OVER'.

The words taunted Xigbar, mocked him with their eight letters of doom. And that little exclamation mark, the ninth, so very conveniently, was mocking him more than that disgusting rendering of an already shit song.

"Demyx, I'm gonna KILL YA!!"

Xigbar was infront of the young musician, eyes burning with frustration.

"Liddle fuckin' BRAT." He spat, pinning Demyx against the table to rested on with (very odd) ease. The sitar was placed nonchalantly to one side, making a loud clunk as it fell over with it's bad placement. However, the thick carpeting (it 'consumes the noise', so puts Xenmas. Of what, nobody seems to know) prevented little to no damage coming to the instrument.

"Fuckin' hell, I tell ya, play all ya fuckin' like, but I ain' puttin' up with shit like that. That song is shit, and you can' fuckin' PLAY, for fucks sake!"

The one-eyed Nobody glared, and then quirked an eyebrow. "So, you've fuckin' ruined my game of fuckin' tetris, kid. How the fuckin' hell do you plan to amuse me, hmm?" His hands grasped onto Demyx's wrists and pushed them into the table, yellow eyes narrowing further. "Tell me, kid, or I'll get Xaldin to 'play' with you. 'M sure you'll find his spears REAL funny when they're shoved halfway into the frontal lobe of your brain."

_Demyx gulped nervously, biting his lip a little while rolling his eyes vaguely. There had to be a way out of this. _

"_Uh, well... Surely it's hardly my fault? I mean... Uhh, well..."_

_His pupils narrowed as he realised their painfully compromising situation. _

_"What would you have me do, exactly? Dress, drag and do the hula??" He was trying his hardest not to giggle. _

_This was starting to look like a dodgy porno. _

_"...Or maybe..." A chuckle caught against his adams apple, making a small noise quite like a sob. "Something a bit more interesting?"_

_The water mage sure hoped Xigbar was homophobic. Otherwise this was gonna get rather disturbing. _

"Somethin' interestin' meaning you getting it rough up the ass, you're implyin'?" Xigbar's quirked brow rose higher. Oh, no, he wasn't homophobic. No-one could be homophobic, with Xenmas and Saix going at it like rabbits, cats, dogs, and every other animal under the fucking sun. Maybe not aliens - that would just be weird. Who knows what weird mating rituals they had? Frantic licking with abnormally long tongues? Yeah, that was just gross.

He snickered softly, and yanked the zipper of Demyx's shirt down, exposing a 'Smashing Pumpkins' band t-shirt, which made the one-eyed freeshooter snort with laughter. "Hey, hey. They're almost decent."

(This was a big thing for Xigbar to say, considering near enough his entire iPod was made up of DDR and Rei Fu)

One hand yanked the coat all the way open, and the other pushed it off Demyx's shoulders, his nimble, gun-calloused fingers pushing up the young musician's shirt to caress the muscles there. He was surprised - he'd always seen the brat as a wimp.

Xigbar voiced this with some degree of confusion, both eyebrows now raised. He was surprised that he wasn't wearing an emo band shirt, as well, but he didn't feel the need to voice that, too.

_"O-Oi..." Aqua eyes flickered around again, flitting side to side. There /had/ to be a way out of this. _

_Then again, sheer refusal of a heavily armed maniacs advances could never be a good idea._

_"Well, um... I really liked Melon Collie, there were some seriously awesome pieces on there...So thanks!" He grinned briefly, hoping his perkiness would distract from his slow sidling away- which was going nowhere near as smoothly as he'd hoped. His body was quite firmly held in place. There was a knee between his legs- and the musician heavily doubted Xigbar would be above using that to his advantage. _

_"Well, uh... This was hardly what I had in mind." _

_At least it was some consolation that the nobody /knew/ that was a rifle strapped to the others hip. _

Xigbar couldn't help but snicker, rubbing at Demyx's crotch with his knee as he leant in, his lips dangerously close to the musician's. He didn't plan on kissing the brat, but it was very inviting. After all, he'd been getting by with jerking off for the past five years (he and Xaldin had been having sex before that on a regular basis, and then they'd argued about who got to be on top) so a bit of contact like that wouldn't hurt.

With the kid pinned against a table and a wall, it was surprisingly easy to simply hold him there with one hand and his knee, while getting him aroused at the same time. And they were in a place where they could get walked in on. Oh, joy, humiliation for the brat, and none for him, for no-one would dare insult him like that to his face. Hell, the kid was above legal age.

"Yeah, well, your fault for mentioning it. You're getting it, now, whether you like it or not."

The freeshooter noticed the hardening on his knee, and then grinned.

"'N besides, kid, you seem to like it a hell'a lot. Or, that's what this tells me." At this point, his free hand slid down into the musician's pants to caress the hardening length, snickering softly.

"Go ahead, make noise. The carpet eats it all, anyway."

_With a slightly shaky hand, the mage gave Xigbar's shoulder a weak shove. "That has nothing to do with it. Man, you started this." _

_But of course the aqua eyes closed softly at the snipers knee applying pressure. "I could just, uh, maybe go and play somewhere else?" _

_Despite the moan that was threatening to break free from his throat, Demyx still looked more embarassed than anything. With a short, broken sigh the sitarist attempted wriggling free from the others grasp- also, rather ineffectively trying to pry Xigbar's hand from his trousers. _

_It was hardly reassuring that the only touch the blond had known similar to this had been Axels- so very different, as the redhead had worn his gloves during their brief encounters. _

_"Look, I mean..." His voice faltered, but he kept on. "You've never shown any interest before. Dude, can you..."_

"Shut up, Demyx. 'M bored, an' it's your fault." Xigbar's voice had dropped to a low, throaty growling sound, his own member hardening at the feel of the erect flesh in his palm. Ahh, this felt like home. To be honest, he felt like simply turning the kid around and giving him a hard fuck against a table, or one of the bloockshelves. Oh, wouldn't that be fun?

But he took his time, eventually getting bored of the sitarist's wriggling and tossing him flat on his front on the table, shedding him of his pants and underwear and throwing them behind him with a rakish grin. "An' besides, who'd want to give up a free fuck with you?" Something in Xigbar's mind was laughing at him for this. "Jus' think of me as some kind'a twisted groupie, yeah?"

Twisted groupie. Hah, now _that_ was funny. He just wanted a fuck, and if it took some false flattery, then hey, why not?

_The blond stuttered a few protests weakly, but slowly he realised he was in a hopeless position. _

_Goddamnit._

_He could have just thrown the other off and ran for his life- if he weren't in such an extreme state of undress, and the rest of the organization in a good mood. As it were, he'd probably be tripped by a surly Roxas and molested by Marluxia._

_Perhaps he was better off here? Eating the table. _

_He would have appealed to the freeshooter's better nature, if there was the slightest hint the other had one. _

_...He could always try?_

_And of course, his tongue betrayed him. As opposed to a loud cry of "GET OFF ME!", his mouth had uttered a pitiful squeak remarkably akin to "don't hurt me". _

_Well, nuts to that idea. He cringed and bent forward, resting his forehead on the wood of the desk. "A twisted groupie who hates my music?" _

"Nah. I'm a twisted groupie who can stand your music, but that music ruined the game of tetris I'd been playing for the past four hours. I'll never think of Led Zepplin the same way again - I'd almost had respect for them before that."

Xigbar couldn't help the snort of laughter at Demyx's pitiful squeak, however, and his hands strayed to caress one pale, exposed globe of ass before smacking it to leave a red handprint. "I'll stretch you nice an' good, Dem, don'cha worry. Won't hurt that much once I've done all that."

The freeshooter produced a tube of lubricant from his back pocket (he wouldn't know why it had gotten there, but he wasn't complaining now) and pushed Demyx's thighs apart and lifted his hips up, exposing his entrance.

"Now, usually I'd use my tongue for this, but today, I have lube."

Coating his gun-calloused fingers with the odd-flavored (he had stolen it from Xenmas' drawer, now that he thought about it - so it was probably strawberry or something disturbing like that) 'makes-sex-easy' gel, he massaged the virginal opening before pressing in, a noise almost like a purr escaping this throat.

"Definately a virgin. Xaldin owes me twenty bucks for this."

_"Man, you really do take that 'Tetris Master' thing too seriously. I kinda hoped you were kidding." He was relaxing a little now- he could do idle banter with Xigbar- it sure as hell was less scary than the other trying to seduce him. The smile quirking his lips was nearly genuine. _

_He winced at the smack, however. "Kay, so ya reassure me all pretty and then /spank/ me? Damnit Xig, I knew you were nuts." He laughed- his chuckles running across his tongue like an anxious tick scuttling over a worried sheep. _

_"Nope. Not a chance... Hey, where exactly does everyone get that idea? Do I just come across as some untainted innocent? Man..."_

_Demyx smiled briefly into the table, before standing a little easier (so the edge of said desk wasn't leaving a ridge across his abdomen). It still stung, however, as a warm digit pressed insistently into him. He chose to bite into his lower lip, rather than voice said complaint. _

"Ahh, well. I can still lie an' get twenty quid for it. N'ain' nothin' wrong wit' that. Besides, 'deflowering' a virgin is still pretty damn tedious. I s'pose it'll be easy enough wit' you since you n'ain' no virgin."

Xigbar pushed another digit in, continuing his lazy fingerfuck as if there were better things to do in life, but his eyes were trained on the sitarist below him with some degree of predatorial amusement.

He angled his fingers with another wide grin, almost wolflike, and rubbed the walls of the small bundle of nerves within the brat. He hit that each time he pushed in, fingers bending to stretch the virgin-like passage to a useable extent.

"Damn, if you ain' no virgin, kid, then relax. Too fuckin' tight... I wonder, if I shoved coal up here for a few weeks, would I get a diamond?"

_"Why the fuck would Xaldin give you munny anyway? For getting to me first?" He pondered the freeshooter's words idly, and then smirked. "Nobody said I was an easy ride, pal." _

_Then, of course, his smugness was interrupted by a loud keening whimper of need. Xigbar may have found his sweet-spot, but he sure as fuck had won no war."Argh, fuck... Take it easy, would you? I wanna be able to walk outta here." _

_"You have some damned crazy ideas, yeah. If you put coal up a guys ass, he shits black for a month. I thought that'd be kinda obvious." He gave a nervous laugh again, trying to fight the gasps those lazy fingers were causing. _

"As if!" Damn, why was he the only person he knew who made bad jokes during sex? Maybe it might be normal if everyone else did. But Saix and Xemnas had a problem with dirty talk and Xaldin liked pain. It was rather scary. "An' Xaldin would give me munny because we were drunk and guessing which ones of us were virgins and which ones weren't."

Xigbar's fingers continued their lazy movements, and the freeshooter fought the urge to whistle non-chalantly, as if he were simply stealing Vexen's 'takes-an-hour-to-prepare' sandwiches from the kitchen. "Well, I suppose that would be useful. I think they might get a bit suspicious if you're walking weird. You get get away with the liquid-like squelching for a bit, I s'pose, 'cause of the water mage shit an' all."

_"Well fuck it, if you get money outta this you're using it to buy me something nice."_

_With a small wince, he shifted his hips back the tiniest fraction of an inch- to stop his erection from bumping agaisnt the cool wood, mainly- and then realised he was pushing back into that intruding touch. His face tinted darker as he proceeded to do so._

_With a sigh, Demyx decided it wasn't that bad. At least his pink cheeks were hidden from the others keen eyesight. Which led him on a train of thought..._

_"Why'd you wear that eyepatch?" _

_It had to be asked. If all else failed, he would ask while they were bonking. _

"Well, I would come off with the dramatic childhood shit, but really, it sharpens eyesight and all that shit." Xigbar gave the ass that was so nicely pushing back into his fingers another sharp smack, enjoying the sound of flesh on flesh.

(Dear Gods, was Xaldin rubbing off on him?)

The freeshooter let his hand sneak down his own pants, caressing his own member at the erotic feel of it all. He had learned not to make noises when he was doing this, as it made it easier to do so in meetings when he was too bored to do anything else and thinking of the latest hot women on Affair Anime.

He curled his fingers and didn't move his fingers from then on, simply caressing Demyx's insides in an almost teasing fashion.

"Hey, Dem, want me to put it in?"

_"Oh pff, I wanted to hear all about baby Xiggy! With big cute eyes and lots of hair and an innocent soul!" He giggled uselessly and falsely- but then number nine gave another loud yelp. "Would you quit it with the spanking? I'm not five, man..."_

_Then his cries heightened in pitch at the idle stroking inside. "Jesus, watch it!" _

_Panting a little harshly for breath, the musician willed his hips to stop twitching against the invading digits. "Whatever, I guess so."_

_(A/N: it's 06.02, we've been writing since midnight, Luxord is a capon (a castrated chicken), the plural for kangaroo is Xigbar, and my brain itches. I need to finish cosplay. Oh god.)_

Xigbar snickered softly, shrugging off his coat and dropping his pants, not being bothered to take off Demyx's shirt or either of their boots (it was a wonder thier pants could fit over the damn huge things), and he leant over Demyx to nip at his ear with a soft, good-hearted snicker.

"Well, brat... feel free to scream." He pushed in about halfway through saying this, rather abruptly and painfully but brushing against Demyx's sweetspot. He hoped that would make up for it, and then wondered how noisey the sitarist was during sex and then if he'd made a mistake by engaging in sex in the library of the household. Well, it was all done now, and he sure as hell wasn't stopping.

_Despite the cold shiver that breath into his ear caused, it was entirely too hot, all of a sudden, heat blotching his skin pink and turning his gasps for air into wanton whimpers. Which sucked a lot, because Xigbar might get that close again._

_Those few seconds of intimacy had scared the water mage witless, if he was totally honest. Letting the other nobody fuck him, well... That was very different from getting close with the sniper. _

_And... "Goddamnit, that fucking /hurts/." His voice had subsided into a pitiful hiss, but he rocked his hips back readily anyway. _

Xigbar snickered softly at the shivers and the shallowness of Demyx's breath, and stood instead of leaned, his fingernails digging into the musician's hips as he started a slow rhythm, his hips moving surprisingly gently and sensually. After all, it had been much too long since he'd last been able to bury himself balls deep in someone as pretty as Demyx. Infact, probably the last time he had done so had been before he had become a nobody, and it had probably been a prostitute who he had usefully forgotten to pay. He didn't dare lean down again and terrorize the poor kid with the threat of a kiss - that was all saved for afterwards, for if his luck ran smoothly tonight (cue author: What damn luck?) Demyx would want to be his regular fuckbuddy. Yeah, and that was so going to happen.

_With a choked exhale, Demyx went through a series of bizarre facial expressions as he tried to grasp just what exactly was going on. Within a few seconds (which passed as slowly as several decades), he had settled quite firmly in the belief that trying to understand the freeshooter would be as impossible as nailing jelly to a wall. A/N: GODDAMN I LOVE SAYING THAT XD. _

_Slim shoulders were forced to deny their desire to physically shrug off the confusion, and once again moist forehead was pressed against cool wood. As much as it sucked to admit it, that felt pretty good. _

_"...Do you do this every time you lose at a video game?" The melodious nocturne had to admit, it was a pretty fucking weird idea. _

Xigbar snickered softly before pulling out, once again drawing their faces close, even if it would be impossible to kiss the kid (that would probably make him freak, anyway). "Naaaah." He pulled the musician's hips back with his rough thrust in, a soft sigh of satisfaction at the welcomed friction. "Nahh, jus' Tetris." He pressed his lips almost gingerly against Demyx's neck, fingers trailing over the well-muscled thighs as he thrust in, his actions hardly akin to the almost vicious thrusts. "Heh, I may have to do this for no damn reason though. Feels damn good inside you, yanno." One of the freeshooter's calloused hands came down on the side of the thighs they stroked, creating a resounding 'clap' which the freeshooter found both highly amusing and arousing.

_The musician surprised himself by not squeaking pathetically as he was roughly pushed into. "Damnit, and here I was thinking you were going to do this nicely." _

_His composure was rather broken as cheeks colored at the murmurs directed into his neck, growing only more nervous as their faces grew only closer together. However, he yelped irritably at the smack to his legs. _

_"Would you quit that!? I don't care how fantastic it feels, if you carry on like this I'm getting the hell out of here." Nonetheless, he had to pry that bit further. "...What else can you feel?" Demyx felt the snicker into his back, but he pressed anyway. "Xigbar?" _

"We don't have hearts, kid." The freeshooter's voice was becoming more and more strained as his thrusts stayed at the same pace, but seemed to lessen in their force. "We don't feel." Of course, Xigbar was avoiding the question directed towards him, but it was an answer that provided all the cover he needed for the soft butterflies in his stomach. Damn it... surely, Vexen was putting more dodgy stuff in his food to get him back for some weird shit or another. He wasn't meant to feel this way. It wasn't meant to feel this way. Sex was just pleasure, more intense than jacking off. Another way to pass the time. It had no strings, nothing that tied people to eachother. Or... did it? He groaned softly, the noise low and almost sensual. The second was muffled, and his lips moved to form the musician's name, against his mind's currently weak will over his currently instictive body.

_"Contradict yourself much?" The dirty blonde sighed wearily. He was glad, however, he'd received the answer he'd been expecting. _

_If Xigbar had described a spectrum of emotions, honestly and openly, Demyx would probably have drowned him. This situation was intimate enough, given the murmurs against his shoulder blades and nails digging welts into his bony hips. The grip there seemed to have tightened since he had last spoke, almost as if (farfetched an idea indeed) the freeshooter was afraid. What of, the musician had no idea. Him leaving? Their state of being? This? The whole damned nonsensical affair?_

_Demyx grimaced, glad his face was hidden from the other. Zexion was definitely rubbing off on him._

Xigbar scowled, nipping the earlobe exposed to him before uttering a gutteral 'shush'. His thrusts had become almost tender, as if he'd lost the mood of it all, but instead his caresses had become rougher, the grip on the bony hips yet tighter. He pushed down slightly, hoping that it would aid his conquest to make Demyx moan. After all, he had sounded very pretty beforehand, and he'd hate to think that the kid didn't enjoy it. As heartless as he was, he didn't like leaving any partner unsatisfied.

_Number nine's mood was barely improving, as he let out a gasp of surprise at the sharp, fleeting pain against his ear. The accompanying grunt was hardly reassuring, either. The other wanted him quiet... Demyx wasted enough time daydreaming as it was, any more silent thinking and he'd be totally lost to reality- or so he liked to believe, to use as an excuse for his chattiness. _

_He wasn't stupid, however. He'd noticed the tentativity of the others movements, and it bothered him. Tenderness was hardly welcome in Castle Oblivion between two heartless beings, surely? _

_So he chose his own unique way of snapping Xigbar out of his trance- digging his gloved fingers into the large hands clinging to his pelvis, and jerking his hips back roughly to slam against the others. "You're not losing interest already? God, how /old/ are you?" _

Xigbar snorted, giving the thighs another rough slap before starting up his rhythm. "Heh… it's difficult to pay attention when you aren't making any noise, kid." He purred softly, running his tongue along the shell of Demyx's ear before biting down roughly. "You a masochist or somethin'?" He murmured, digging his nails in once again. "Or are you just real stubborn, huh?" The freeshooter pushed Demyx's lower back down, forcing his hips into the air and then starting his rough pace again, wondering how long it would take for the musician to crack.

_That insistent wet heat against his ear brought a low moan from chewed lips- interrupted by a yelp in response to the brief shock of teeth closing around his ear lobe. Nonetheless, the musician regained his composure somewhat and spoke again. _

_"It's hard to be aroused when you're squished against a table," The musician's voice rised a few octaves as Xigbar's heavy thrusts began again, "watching a "game over" screen, yanno." _

_Demyx wasn't quite sure how to deal with this situation at all. Xigbar'd never treated him with any respect, and he doubted this encounter would ease matters. Then again, fighting the other off was a rather foolish idea- victory now would probably result in a lot of pain later, and being beaten into a bloody pulp and THEN raped would hardly earn him any friends. _

Xigbar couldn't help but snicker, one hand moving over Demyx's abdomen teasingly before grasping the only half-hard member and stroking it slowly, enjoying the soft fluttering of the passage he was buried within. "This better?" He murmured softly, his fingers soft aginst the tender organ in his palm. "Or is everything to do with me just that bit worse?"

_The melodious nocturne took a few seconds to find his tongue- the supple skin of the snipers hands took him totally by surprise. And then, of course, his voice was lost once more as a thick, breathy moan as worryingly dextrous hands massaged his arousal. "What is it you're talking about /now/?" Demyx decided sensitivity would be rather lost on the freeshooter, so freely said what he meant- voicing his confusion between heavy gasps. "But yeah, that feels good..." Was he whispering? He couldn't tell... In case his words were lost to Xigbar's ears, he arched his back hopefully. _

Xigbar made a deep noise in the base of his throat, assumably approval, as he hauled Demyx backwards, stepping back so that he sank down into the large office chair. The 'Game Over' screen glared at them, and the freeshooter nipped at Demyx's earlobe as he lifted the musician's hips and then pulled him down again, the rhythm slow but forceful. Probably due to laziness on Xigbar's part, but that didn't matter for now. "Now, you can think about what you've done without being uncomfortable."

_"I still don't believe you're using tetris as an excuse to get laid." It seemed too bold a statement to come from those nibble-swollen lips, considering the words' owner was being hauled about and bent over like a doll. Bending his knees to lift slender hips away from the freeshooter's, he repositioned himself tentatively, lowering at such an angle so Xigbar's length brushed at his prostate. Of course, the moan that accompanied this simple movement was long and drawn out- but broken, as number nine decided to voice that suicidal curiosity- "How /old/ are you?" His body continued it's hesitant movement, however. _

Xigbar growled softly, sitting back in the chair comfortably and resting his arms on the rests provided for him. "That, Demyx, is none of your business. And besides, who counts birthdays anyway?" The hesistant, barely-there movement was actually rather annoying... and so, Xigbar gripped the younger Nobody's hips and lifted him easily before pulling him back again, groaning softly at the wonderful friction. "Ahh, man... s'been too long. An' you talk way too much for your own good, you know that, kid?"

_"What good could possibly come from me keeping my trap shut?" Irritatingly, this snappy response's effectiveness was somewhat tainted by the whimpered sigh that came before it. "You're just sore about the tetris thing still, huh?" The musician emphasised this final syllable with a firm push downwards. The blonde was losing his balance far too easily- one hand propped rather precariously on the arm of the chair combined with the firm grip on his sides seemed far too unstable to support him when the world kept /plummeting/ like that. "Oh well..." Another hushed yelp, as the rolling of hips continued. "I suppose I could make it up to you some time..." _

"I've always wondered what you'd look like in a nurses uniform, if that helps." Xigbar couldn't help but snicker at the mental image - truth be told, he never had, but it was a pleasant thought. Hell, it was probably a pleasant thought for everyone in the Organization. It was a shame, however, that there didn't seem to be any position that was beneficial, unless they used the floor - and ever since Axel melted Marluxia's ice plant, there were certain areas around the library that squelched when stepped on - although, Lexaeus's watering can was always in here, so he may have something to do with that. All this while, however, Xigbar's carnal instincts had taken over his body while his mind was otherwise occupied (probably a habit he picked up from shooting things all the time) and had bent Demyx half out of shape as he continued his thrusting, which probably wasn't helpful.

_"Oh /hell no/." Despite how set the musician seemed in his words, his defense was slowly deteriorating. The heat that had previously curdled in his abdomen was making his head spin and his mind reel. Rather indifferent as to how the freeshooter would take it, the dirty blonde took hold of the steadiest object within reach- Xigbar's wrists- and pitched his pelvis back rapidly. This doubled as getting himself into a position where his spine didn't hate him._

_"Don't get me wrong, I take requests, just not /stupid/ ones. I didn't know you were into traps, dude." (A/N: oo Trap in the 4chan sense... As in, a male crossdresser that is convincing enough to be mistaken for a real woman. Like Mana.) _

Xigbar snickered, pleased that Demyx was quite finally giving in. "Who said I was into traps? As if. I liked women when I was, what, 13? I grew outta that a long time ago." The freeshooter rocked his hips up to meet the rapid rhythm (with some difficulty, of course) that Demyx had set. "Pssht. Traps. Amusing, yeah, but not to get off on." Of course, orgasm was looming over him, and as much as he would have beat it off and let the kid come first, this had been going on for a while - alot longer than it usually did. He remembered that his mother said something to him once - 'Real men don't do foreplay, they push in, unload, and pull out!' Well, evidently, it wasn't that simple.

_"So what's with the penchant for dresses?" The sniper stuck to the beat surprisingly well- from the musicians experience, anyway. Axel hadn't been a great believer in timing. Still, Demyx was proud of how unflustered he sounded- it did feel rather like he was melting. He felt toally reliant to that grip on the other to staying upright- irritating, as his arousal begged for attention. "Going mad in your old age, maybe? Confusion is a pretty good indicator of senility, you know." Maybe that was pushing his luck? Then again, he severely doubted Xigbar was actually listening anymore._

Xigbar grunted in annoyance at the remark about old age - if only that red dye hadn't turned pink on the white, and maybe he could pass off as a freak rather than old. Maybe he should just dye over the white, and maybe people wouldn't call him an 'old geezer' anymore (fucking Luxord, of course, that British ponce.) The sniper thrust up harshly to meet one thrust, and with a quite rough, "Quiet, you" he let one of Demyx's hands grip to the armrests as the other wrapped around the muscian's stomach to wrap around his arousal and stroke just as roughly as his words had sounded. He vaguely wondered that if he aimed right, just right, he might be able to get some of the teen's release on the computer screen.

_Demyx wasn't quite sure how to respond to that- it was quite difficult to process what the sniper was saying when those surprisingly supple hands were creatingly such gloriously dizzying sensations. Still a relative rookie to its throes, Demyx wasn't sure if he enjoyed the infuriating rush of orgasm or not. With any luck, the cries he seemed unable to quell were nowhere near as loud as they seemed to the musician- he could easily visualise Marluxia in the proof of existence room, four floors away, picking up traces of his moans. _

Xigbar hissed as the blinding tightness of Demyx tightened even further (miraculously, it felt. Any tighter, and Xigbar would be sans half of his genitalia.) and came to release with an almost graceful arching of his hips, eye closed and arms wrapped tight around the young musician. Of course, when he got to the point of awareness that he didn't feel ridiculously cushy and could open his eye once more, he saw that he had indeed got some of Demyx's release on the computer screen. "Hah! As if I'd miss." He murmured to himself under his breath, much too proud of himself.

_Between heavy gasps for much-needed oxygen, the dirty blonde snickered. "How on earth could you /miss/..? I'm right here, dude." Nonetheless, his fingers retained their fast hold on the others arms for a few more moments, as if it were difficult to let go. He sighed, sitting forward and resting his hands on his knees briefly, musing. "I better not be bruised..." Once again, Demyx was at a total loss for words. So he let the silence stew, dragging his underwear closer with a foot. _

Xigbar let Demyx pull the fabric closer, and helped him wriggle into it, tucking everything back into place and looking smug as he held the musician in his lap with an arm before clicking lazily on the keyboard and the mouse of the computer, wiping the thick white liquid from the screen so he could see properly. And so, he started another game, quite happily staying somewhere between cuddling and being too lazy to turn the chair around and shove the teen out of the door. "Nahh, you won't be."

_Demyx began a complaint at his idle attentions- but then silenced again and coloured upon seeing the screen. Damned Xigbar. Bending over to pull his pants up, the musician wet his lips. "What happens if I make you lose this one, too?"_

Xigbar looked at Demyx with a wide grin. "I'll make you get down on your knees under the desk while I go for round 3 of tetris." The coloration to his cheeks was really quite sweet - perhaps he hadn't noticed he had been aiming for the screen.

_"...I think I'll pass, somehow." In a surge of water, the sitar appeared in his hands oncemore. "It's noon, I'm gonna go and serenade a sandwich out of Vexen. Wish me luck." But Demyx didn't leave straight away- rather, darted back to press his lips clumsily and briefly to the freeshooters forehead before doing a mad jog away with a reddening face. Grabbing his coat, he made his way for the exit. "See you later." The smile broadened as he opened the door to the corridor. "Tetris master."_

00 story end / notes begin 00

Go and play Tetris. Also, reviewing would be good.

00 notes end / thirst for reviews begin 00


End file.
